Pukka
History Please note: Pukka only exists in an alternate timeline where the only thing that's different is the fact that she and a couple other characters exist. Meeting Grimlech Pukka was a Boggarak in the Visorak Hordes during the time of their invasion of Metru Nui. However, she had an abnormally rebellious streak. She was generally displeased with the way the horde was treated, but gradually that frustration shifted from the horde as a whole and more onto herself. She felt that SHE was being treated poorly, and she didn't really want to deal with the rest of the horde anymore. She wanted to leave, but she knew that such an idea was stupid. Pukka met Grimlech in the canyons of Po Metru, after he had detected her and tracked her down. She felt threatened by him for a moment, and said in her language that she was not his enemy. Curiously, this made him stop. Unbeknownst to her, his mask allowed him to know that she was being honest, even though he could not directly understand what she was saying. Using signals and by drawing shapes with their sharp tools, and because they eventually got the very rough gist of what the other was saying, she was able to convince him of her true motives. He decided to call her Pukka. Not only did he agree to let her go, but he also informed her that they would likely attack the Coliseum soon, and he helped her get past Onewa and Pouks to get back to the horde, as having a sympathetic Visorak could be very beneficial. After he helped her pass she parted ways with him, temporarily. As she travelled back to the horde, she realized that they had got on rather well. She actually looked forward to seeing him again. When the Toa eventually did attack the Coliseum, Pukka held well back at the rear of the ranks, away from the Toa. When Roodaka came out, Pukka got worried and moved to see if she could strike down the viceroy. Grimlech called out to her and the two of them unified and attacked her. They were able to bring down her immense Kaggarak mount, but Grimlech threw a rock to knock one of Roodaka's spinners of course, which unfortunately caused it to ricochet and hit him. Pukka went to check on him, feeling very worried about her ally. She used her own legs to pin his writhing appendages down so that he wouldn't thrash about and hurt himself. When he finally stopped twisting and turning, she saw that Roodaka had been defeated. She crawled off of Grimlech and nudged him over, hoping that the process hadn't killed him. Nokama attempted to shoo her away, but Grimlech stopped her. Pukka helped him up and showed him his new form. And after seeing what it did to his mind, she decided to stay and help him through it. Living with Grimlech Pukka helped her new friend Grimlech to get through the challenges of his transformation from Toa to weird freak. She accompanied him everywhere, and she helped when Norik and the others tried to talk him through it. The most difficult thing for Grimlech to overcome was his sudden and uncontrollable sprouting of new limbs. He began to fear that this was only the beginning of a new and more hideous change, and he decided to flee down into the Archives. Despite his constant insisting, Pukka refused to let him go alone, and she went with him down into the Archives. After a heated duel with a Nui Jaga, Grimlech learned that the limbs could be called at will. Pukka immediately began working to figure out exactly how, and once they figured that out, she started training him in the art of fighting with multiple limbs, fighting on walls and ceilings, and fighting on webs. Pukka also made a home for the two of them in a cave in the middling levels of the Archives by making it into a miniature Visorak nest. She could traverse it quite easily, and so long as Grimlech remained in his six-legged form, he could live there just as easily as she could. She also travelled with him to root out sources of Visorak resistance and aid the Rahaga. Some of the Rahaga disliked her, but she tried to just ignore them. The two of them watched over Metru Nui until the Turaga, the Toa Nuva, and the Matoran returned to the island. Pukka continued living in their home in the archives, and accompanied Grimlech whenever he went up to the Coliseum or decided to scare an archivist for laughs. The two of them stayed hidden in Metru Nui for a long time, until Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe. Grimlech was used for a secret mission by the Order of Mata Nui, and he demanded to take Pukka along. Their mission was to aid a new Toa on an undisclosed island somewhere, but she refuses to say anything about the mission that Grimlech won't. Grimlech and Pukka left to live on Spherus Magna, and she disappeared with him on his journey to try and find Lariska.